Vieille rencontre
by Kyo5967
Summary: Sonic part à la recherche de Shadow avec ses amis. Shadow se retrouve dans une ville du nom de Valleyfield, de l'autre côté du continent. Il devint un hérisson de forme humaine. Il retrouve une des ses amies Jennifer. Comment Jennifer a rencontré Shadow et Sonic comment réagira-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic et Shadow

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je me suis rajoutée dans l'histoire. Je n'avais pas de nom pour un personnage de plus ni un nom de ville.

Résumé : Sonic part à la recherche de Shadow avec ses amis. Shadow se retrouve dans une ville du nom de Valleyfield, de l'autre côté du continent. Il fait la rencontre d'une fille du nom de Jennifer. Qu'est-ce que Jennifer peut bien faire avec Shadow et Sonic. Comment réagira-t-il ?

Rated : M

Kyo5967

* * *

Sonic venait encore de sauver la terre du terrible Dr. Eggman. Tout le monde était venu l'acclamer, mais Sonic n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il avait perdu un ami dans le combat : Shadow, un hérisson qui lui ressemblait, sauf les traits du visage et la couleur de peau. Depuis qu'il avait disparu, Sonic se sentait seul, même s'il avait Tails, Knuckles ou Amy avec lui, ça n'enlevait pas le trou qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Les journalistes s'étaient mis autour de lui pour l'interviewer, mais ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un regard noir. Sonic se souviendrait toujours de l'instant avant la disparition de son ami et des dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

**Flash back**

Sonic et Shadow venaient de se transformer en super Sonic et Shadow grâce aux Chaos Emerald et se préparaient à battre l'horrible Dr. Eggman. Eggman les attendait juste devant lui et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Sonic frémissait d'excitation. Il avait hâte de se battre. Shadow lui se tenait tranquille de son côté, mais il était dans le même état que Sonic à l'intérieur. Ils se regardèrent et s'élancèrent en même temps sur Eggman. Eggman, trop surpris car il regardait ailleurs, se fit donner un coup de poing féroce dans la figure et un coup de pied sur son vaisseau. Ils se battirent contre Eggman assez longtemps pour que le vaisseau de celui-ci commence à se fissurer. Eggman pressa sur un bouton et un courant d'air apparut de nulle part. Une autre invention de ce stupide docteur. Shadow essaya de rester en dehors du courant, mais il n'avait plus assez de force. Sa première transformation avait été éprouvante.

Il regarda Sonic une dernière fois et vit qu'il voulait lui venir en aide. Il tendit la main, mais il était déjà trop loin.

- Sonic, je sais que tu penses que je te déteste, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je garde mes sentiments en moi afin de ne pas être faible. Alors, pardonne-moi de ne pas te le dire clairement. Reste à l'abri, Sonic et prend soin de tout nos amis, JE T'AIME.

Shadow disparut dans les ténèbres qu'Eggman avait créées et laissa l'amour de sa vie et ses amis dans leur solitude.

**Fin du flash back **

Quand Sonic avait entendu les deux derniers mots que Shadow lui avait dits, il était resté sous le choc, mais il lui avait promis de rester à l'abri. Il savait dans le fond de son cœur que Shadow n'était pas mort, mais quelque part sur Terre loin de lui et de ses amis. Personne n'était au courant de ce que Shadow lui avait dit. Pas même Amy, qui lui courait encore après. Ce que c'est agaçant une fille quand elle s'acharne.

Sonic voulait à tout prix trouver Shadow et lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Il se donna la mission de le trouver. Il devrait demander à ses amis s'ils voulaient tous le suivre. La dernière fois qu'il le leur avait demandé, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un endroit désert et Knuckles avait failli lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise donc, il allait suivre ce que son cœur lui dirait. Si ses amis n'étaient pas contents, ils avaient juste à rebrousser chemin et retourner chez eux. Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

- Eh, tout le monde, j'aimerais vous parlez de ma décision. Je vais aller retrouver Shadow et le ramener avec moi. Si vous voulez suivre, je serai content, mais si vous ne voulez pas, eh bien tant pis. Si en chemin je vous entends vous plaindre que je ne sais pas où je vais, vous allez revenir ici vite fait avant que je ne perde patience. Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ? Si oui, qui m'aime me suive.

- Mais Sonic, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller retrouver Shadow? Vous ne vous entendez pas du tout tous les deux, il me semble. Vous ne faites que vous chicaner tout le temps et ça devient agaçant à la longue. Dit Espio en le regardant sérieusement. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas le laisser sans rien faire, mais pourquoi aussi vite ?

- Je veux le retrouver et lui dire ma réponse sur ce qu'il m'a dit avant de disparaître. Non, vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est, je ne vous le dirai pas. C'est entre moi et lui, point barre.

Tous regardaient le hérisson bleu et se demandaient pourquoi il avait pris cette décision. Shadow et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus quand ils étaient ensemble et ce même en présence de leur ennemi ou leurs amis. Rouge, qui connaissait les sentiments de Shadow envers Sonic, décida de le suivre. Knuckles, qui ne voulait pas la laisser seul et ni manquer une telle aventure, prit la décision de le suivre. Tails suivait tout le temps quand Sonic partait en voyage ou allait sauver le monde. Amy ne voulait pas laisser son héros avec ce groupe de dégénérés et décida de suivre aussi. Quelques uns décidèrent de rester au cas où Shadow reviendrait quand il serait parti. Sonic resta pour voir un peu ses amis et faire un petit somme de rien du tout. _Une petite sieste ne tue personne, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? _pensa Sonic.

* * *

Ils se mirent en route et partirent loin de leurs amis et de la ville qui les avait abrités pendant bien longtemps.

Voilà le premier chapitre qui est écrit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais ma meilleure amie le trouve bien.

Alors laissez-moi une review et donnez votre opinion.

Bisou XXX

Kyo5967


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic et Shadow

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je me suis rajouter dans l'histoire. Je n'avais pas de nom pour un personnage de plus et un nom de ville.

Résumé : Sonic part à la recherche de Shadow avec ses amis. Shadow se retrouve dans une ville du nom de Valleyfield, de l'autre côté du continent. Il devint un hérisson de forme humaine. Il retrouve une des ses amies Jennifer. Comment Jennifer a rencontré Shadow et Sonic comment réagira-t-il ?

Rated : M

_Pensée Jennifer_

Pensée Shadow

Kyo5967

* * *

Quand Shadow se réveilla, il était étendu sur le sol. Il se trouva bien plus grand. Il avait grandi comme la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville. Il voyait bien le ciel bleu, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas à Station Square. Il ne faisait pas assez soleil pour ça. Il voulu se relever mais un malaise le pris et il resta étendu. Il entendit des bruits non loin de lui et regarda en arrière. Il vit une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans le regarder avec les yeux grands ouverts et figer sur place. Elle écoutait de la musque avec son MP3 et elle se défigea pour aller vers lui. Il se rappelait d'elle, sa meilleure amie quand il était arrivé ici. Ils avaient fait tous les coups depuis. Et des choses que jamais Shadow avait faits de sa vie.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il devrait être avec Sonic, il faut que personne sache qu'il est revenu ici. Pourquoi est-il aussi grand que moi?_ Shadow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu arrives à revenir ici ?

- Je le sais très bien Jenn, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a décidé de venir ici. Eggman a ouvert un portail et je ne voulais pas que Sonic soit aspiré, alors je l'ai poussé et moi je suis rentré dedans. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai pensé à toi quand je suis rentré dans le portail et me voilà ici.

- Ok. Un jour, Eggman va le payer, je te le garantie. En attendant, je vais t'aider à te lever et tu vas rentrer avec moi, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille te voit alors….

- Je te suis.

Jennifer arriva près de lui et le leva avec précaution. _Il est plus lourd qu'avant._ Elle marcha jusqu'au balcon et rentra dans la maison. Il n'y avait personne, alors elle décida d'aller l'installer dans sa chambre. Elle monta l'escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage et rentra dans sa chambre avec son fardeau toujours accroché à elle. Elle le déposa sur son lit et lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part.

- Disons que se battre avec sa forme de super, le plus terrible des scientifiques de la planète, te donne des privilèges sur le fait de ne pas avoir de blessure quelque part, Jenn. Non je ne suis pas blessé peut-être juste un peu de sommeil et tout va bien aller maintenant, mais je te remercie quand même.

Jennifer regarda Shadow s'endormir tranquillement sur son lit et décida de rester avec lui pour le veiller. Elle entendit la porte en bas s'ouvrir et ses parents l'appeler. Elle descendit et leur dit qui était dans la maison et qu'il était dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Ses parents la regardèrent et ne dirent plus rien de plus. Ils savaient que leur fille était la meilleure amie de Shadow et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais dehors et puis ils l'aiment bien l'hérisson noir.

Shadow se réveilla dans le lit de sa meilleure amie après quelques heures de sommeil. Tout pour lui dire qu'il avait bien dormi et qu'il pouvait se lever s'il le voulait. De plus, une bonne odeur de pâtes lui vint au nez. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur et voulait aller plus près pour la sentir. Il descendit du lit, descendit les marches et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Il entra et vit que toute la famille de sa meilleure amie était attablée autour de la table et mangeait. Il y avait même une assiette pour lui. Il salua tout le monde et s'assied pour manger avec eux. Bien sûr, les parents de sa meilleure amie voulait une explication pour sa visite ici. Il leur donna la version courte. Il n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il arrive ici. Seul Jennifer savait et s'était assez.

Après le repas, Jennifer et Shadow montrèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci. Jennifer avait une console de jeu vidéo dans sa chambre donc elle décida qu'elle allait jouer. Elle demanda à Shadow s'il voulait jouer, mais il lui dit qu'il allait la regardé. Il s'allongea dans le lit de sa meilleure amie. Jennifer décida de jouer à un jeu que Shadow connaîtrait parfaitement, car lui et les autres sont illustrés dans ce jeu. _Sonic and the black knight._ Un jeu que Shadow n'avait pas vu encore, mais il se trouva très intéressant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester ici, mais revoir sa meilleure amie lui faisait du bien. Il s'était résigné à ne plus la voir, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Sonic le retrouve et qu'il retourne à Station Square ou rester à Valleyfield parce que Jennifer n'allait pas supporter de le laisser partir.

- Shadow, dit-moi à quoi tu penses. Je suis peut-être en train de jouer, mais je te sens tendu à cause des idées qui te passent par la tête.

Shadow ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il la regarda dans les yeux quand il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air triste. Il se redressa et lui toucha la joue. Elle déposa sa main sur celle-ci et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder et ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en une seule seconde. Tout ce que Shadow fit c'est de l'étendre sur le lit et de se mettre à califourchon dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant que Shadow ne se décide de faire quelque chose que Jennifer n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il descendit vers sa nuque, mais arrêta près de l'oreille. Tout ce que Jennifer entendit est un ronronnement. Elle trouva ça très jolie. Elle se sentit partir vers le septième ciel, mais elle savait que Shadow ne voudrait peut-être pas ça. Alors, elle lui donna un coup de hanche et elle se ramassa dessus lui. Il la regarda, étonné, mais ne dit rien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle réfléchi à quelques choses en même temps de lui rendre la pareil, mais au lieu de ronronner dans son oreille, elle le fit lâcher une plainte.

Shadow avait belle et bien du désir pour elle, mais tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de l'embrasser pour le moment. Alors, il fit passer ses pensées sur son visage et lui transmit par la pensée. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait su que quelque chose avait connecté à ce moment là.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens comment ça c'est passé la première fois que l'on sait vu, Jenn ?

- Oui, très bien à part de ça. J'ai eu une bosse sur la tête pendant quelque jour à cause de toi.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis ramasser ici, je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire des voyages comme ça. Et je n'étais même pas conscient quand je suis tombé sur toi. Comment est-ce que je suis tombé sur toi au faites, tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, banane.

- Eh bien, là je te le demande. Comment est-ce que je suis tombé sur toi la première fois.

**Flash Back **

Jennifer était étendue sur une couverture dehors à essayer de bronzer. Elle avait la peau extrêmement blanche et elle ne réussissait pas à prendre de la couleur. Elle écoutait son MP3 en même temps de faire un somme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais elle pouvait en profiter pour faire une sieste dehors. Tout ce qui ne faut pas faire quand le soleil tapait fort, mais elle avait prévu son coup. La crème solaire se voyait encore sur son dos qui était à l'air libre. Elle en avait un peu trop mi et personne n'était avec elle pour l'aider à en enlever. Elle commençait à dormir quand elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Elle se leva et regarda dans le ciel. Juste au dessus d'elle, il y avait un trou et elle voyait une ville qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'était Station Square, la ville de Sonic et de son entourage.

Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette apparu dans le trou et tomba à toute vitesse. Jennifer essaya de se pousser de là, mais la silhouette lui tomba dessus et lui fit une bosse sur la tête. Elle se releva difficilement et regarda, ébahit, la silhouette qui s'avérait être en réalité Shadow. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais elle se reprit vite et l'enroula dans sa couverture pour aller l'allonger dans le salon.

En l'allongeant, elle le sentit remué et elle resta figée quand elle le vit réveiller. En se regardant dans les yeux, ils eurent une connexion et s'est à partir de ce moment là qu'ils pouvaient se parler par la pensée.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Voilà, maintenant tu sais comment tu es arrivé et pourquoi je me suis ramassée avec une bosse sur la tête. Une chance que j'étais en vacances et que je pouvais me reposer.

Shadow ne parla pas, mais Jennifer voyait ses neurones tourné, il était entrain de réfléchir. Elle le sorti de cet état en lui donna un baiser et en lui caressant les cheveux. Des cheveux comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, noir avec de belles mèches rouge dedans en plus d'être long. Elle senti Shadow se détendre et lui répondre au baiser. Elle eu un sourire et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup son hérisson. Par manque d'air, ils durent se séparer et Jennifer lui demanda s'il voulait dormir à la belle étoile ou dans une tente avec elle. Il choisi la tente et ils sortirent tous les deux pour l'installer dans la cour avant. Shadow installait la tente et Jennifer était rentrée pour aller chercher des couvertures et les choses nécessaires pour faire du camping.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ma meilleure amie fasse tout ça pour moi. Je crois qu'elle devait aller chez quelqu'un quand je suis arrivé. En tous cas, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas content de la revoir. J'avais tout le temps espéré pouvoir la revoir.

Jennifer était revenue pendant qu'il se disait comment il était heureux en ce moment et combien il était content de la retrouver. Elle sourit en le voyant regarder vers les étoiles. Il avait toujours était fasciné par elle quelques années auparavant et ça n'avait pas changé. Elle s'avança jusqu'à poser sa tête dans son cou et de lui donner un minuscule baiser qui lui fit un frisson.

Ils installèrent les couvertures sur le sol et s'étendirent dessus pour se retrouver à la même hauteur. Shadow était plus grand que Jennifer d'une tête. Ils parlèrent du temps dans lequel il avait été séparé et du combien ils s'étaient ennuyés l'un de l'autre. Pendant tous les récits qu'ils se comptaient, ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme si la personne en avant d'eux était terriblement précieuse.

- Jenn?

- Oui Shadow?

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Station Square. Je voudrais rester ici avec toi et ta famille jusqu'à ce que les autres me retrouvent et ont emménageraient ici, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- Oohhh… Shadow, tu ne sais pas combien ça peut me faire plaisir. Vous viendriez tous avec moi à l'école sauf Tails et Amy qui ne seront pas en même année que nous et je ne me ferais plus intimidé par mes camarades de classe.

Elle avait dit ça en baissant le regard vers le bas et elle sortie précipitamment de la tente. Shadow sous le choc ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes et sortie la rejoindre dehors. Il la trouva sur le trottoir entrain de pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, connaissant son caractère quand elle pleurait, et la prit dans ses bras après s'être assied par terre à côté d'elle. Elle pleura toutes les larmes qui n'étaient plus sorti depuis qu'il était retourné chez eux et elle se calma. Shadow lui murmurait des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille qui lui firent du bien. Après la crise de larmes, ils retournèrent dans la tente pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la police ou des curieux qui passaient tout le temps dans la rue. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux et Shadow la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour faire partir les larmes.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende lui-même, Jennifer était déjà entrain de dévorer ses lèvres et était à califourchon sur lui. Il savait comment elle se sentait et lui aussi le voulait. La meilleure façon d'oublier tout son chagrin était l'inverse, donc la joie. Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur soif de désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Euh… je suis désolé pour ça, mais je crois que je vais continuer comme je suis partie. Ma meilleure amie me dit que ça ne se fait pas, mais moi, je trouve que oui.

En tous cas, Donnez-moi une review pour me dire vos impressions. C'est rare que je prenne autant de temps pour écrire un chapitre. Ça doit faire deux moi que je travail dessus pour me trouver des idées.

Merci de vos commentaires que vous laisseriez sûrement.

Kyo5967

P.S. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va sortir. Avec l'école qui est arrivé, ça va prendre du temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic et Shadow

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je me suis rajouter dans l'histoire. Je n'avais pas de nom pour un personnage de plus et un nom de ville.

Résumé : Sonic part à la recherche de Shadow avec ses amis. Shadow se retrouve dans une ville du nom de Valleyfield, de l'autre côté du continent. Il devint un hérisson de forme humaine. Il retrouve une des ses amies Jennifer. Comment Jennifer a rencontré Shadow et Sonic comment réagira-t-il ? Univers alternatif

Rated : M

_Pensée Jennifer_

Pensée Shadow

Kyo5967

Sonic était dans son lit quand Knuckles et les autres vinrent pour qu'ils partent à la recherche de Shadow. Il se prépara et sorti rejoindre les autres dehors pour leur excursion. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures avant d'arriver dans un endroit qui ne leurs était pas familier. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir traversé quelque chose pour les rendre plus humain. Tails n'avait pas de misère à se retrouver, il était déjà venu, mais personne ne le savait pas même celui qu'il recherchait.

Sonic, je sais où on est. Il va falloir que vous me suiviez. J'ai une amie qui habite ici qui pourra je crois nous aider.

Comment est-ce que tu t'es ramassé ici, Tails? Demanda Sonic avec un regard surpris diriger vers lui.

J'ai eu le même accident que Shadow, Sonic. Je me suis ramassé ici, mais je me suis fait aider par des gens de confiance qui connaissent nos aventure plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Dit Tails en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas menti.

Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres arguments qui défilaient, tout le monde suivit Tails dans les rues de la ville. Pendant le trajet, Tails racontait comment il avait atterrit ici la première fois. Il était entrain de faire une expérience avec les Chaos Emerald quand il fut transporté dans une autre dimension qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il avait exploré pendant quelques heures avant de rencontrer une jeune fille dans la rue qui avait des problèmes. Il l'avait aidé et elle l'avait remercié et lui avait dit de la suivre jusque chez elle. Elle l'avait reconnue en le voyant approcher. C'est dans cette circonstance qu'il avait rencontré la famille de sa meilleure amie qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner chez lui.

Les autres l'écoutaient comme si son récit était des plus mystérieux. Ce n'était pas très détaillé, mais il était dans la rue qui les amènerait chez sa meilleure amie. Quelques tas de maison plus tard, Tails cognait chez sa meilleure amie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut prit dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Il entendit des sanglots quand sa meilleure amie se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte en lui disant des mots doux dans l'oreille et lui dit qu'il avait des gens à lui présenter. Karolane les laissa rentrer dans la maison en reconnaissant la troupe qui suivait Tails. Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de celle-ci parce que c'était la plus grande dans la maison et qu'il y serait bien. Après s'être installé sur le lit de Karolane, elle leur expliqua comment elle était devenu la meilleure amie de Tails et trouvèrent ça émouvant. Karolane se mit à pleurer sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait eu une chicane avec sa meilleure amie qui habitait quelque maison plus loin et qu'elle l'avait appelé plus tôt pour lui demander de venir à la maison essayer de régler ce malentendu, mais elle avait appelé quelque instant plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu un imprévu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Ce n'était jamais arriver avant et tout d'un coup, elle ne pouvait pas venir.

Karolane raconta que sa meilleure amie avait perdu quelqu'un quelques années avant et qu'elle n'avait pas laissé une seule larme coulé depuis tout ce temps, mais elle avait eu une voix étranglée au téléphone quand elle l'avait appelée. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lui parler avec ce ton de voix là, mais à une certaine période de l'année, elle ne voulait voir personne et rester chez elle. Karolane n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle ne voulait voir personne cette journée là. Peut-être que ça avait un lien avec Shadow. Elle sorti de sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour leur dire qu'il allait souper et coucher chez elle ce soir et que demain il verrait ce qu'il allait faire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se raconter des frasques pendant que Karo jouait à la Wii avec sa sœur qui était revenue de l'hôpital pour des scans et qui avait eu la surprise de les voir dans la maison.

Jennifer et Shadow était toujours dans la tente à se bécoter et se donner des caresses. Jennifer n'avait plus son chandail et Shadow n'avait plus le bas de son pyjama. Il voulait se sentir joueur cette nuit, alors il renversa leur position et même temps de tirer sur le pantalon de pyjama de son amante. Il la trouvait magnifique même si elle était rondelette, il n'avait pas vu d'aussi belle créature féminine. Elle battait Amy qui voulait tout le temps le coller lui ou Sonic. Il lui donna un baiser dans le coup qui se transforma en un suçon quand il l'entendit gémir lamentablement dans son oreille. Il n'avait jamais entendu d'aussi beaux sons dans son oreille depuis des années. Il parcourait son corps avec ses mains pendant que Jennifer gémissait et qu'elle parcourait son dos et le griffait. Il gémissait lui aussi parce qu'il aimait ce faire griffer et que les mains de Jennifer n'était plus dans son dos, mais elles étaient sur son torse au niveau de ses abdominaux. Il n'en pouvait plus, alors il descendit ses mains pour déboutonner le bas de pyjama qu'elle avait tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou et tout le visage.

Shadow souhaitait qu'elle le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait parce que ce moment serait inoubliable. Il lui enleva sa culotte et lui son boxer pour qu'elle voit à quel point elle l'avait excité en poussant de tels cris. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quelque chose qu'il l'embrassait déjà et la préparait pour lui faire oublier ce qu'ils les entouraient. Son antre était déjà mouillé et assez chaud pour qu'il puisse rentrer tout de suite. Il releva les yeux et la regarda. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux était de la confiance et du désir à l'état brut et de l'empressement. Il sourit en voyant ça et il se positionna devant le trou et poussa du coup bref. Elle cria un peu en le sentant rentré et elle se détendit quand il arrêta de bouger. Elle donna un coup de hanche hésitant et il commença à bouger doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à gémir de plaisir. Il lui donna des coups de butoir de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir montait au fur et à mesure que les coups venaient. Ils s'embrassèrent quand le plaisir atteint le maximum et crièrent en se laissant retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Shadow se laissa glisser sur le côté et prit Jennifer dans ses bras. Il la sentait trembler et il lui frotta le dos en une caresse tendre. Il prit la couverture qu'il avait repoussée plus loin et le couvrit tous les deux pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Sonic fut le premier à se lever dans la chambre et il laissa son esprit vagabonder ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit un peu plus loin. C'était seulement Karolane qui venait de se réveiller aussi à cause du chien qui jappait dans la maison. Tout le monde se réveilla d'un coup. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué d'entendre un chien japper près d'eux. Karolane se leva et dit qu'elle allait faire des crêpes pour le déjeuner et tout le monde sourit de ne plus la voir triste comme la soirée d'avant. Toute la bande s'était déjà attaché à elle et la comprenait. Personne n'aimait entre en chicane avec ses amies.

Quand le déjeuner fut près, tout le monde pris le chemin de la cuisine et s'installèrent. Des assiettes étaient déjà sur la table et les attendait avec deux crêpes encore chaude et du sirop d'érable qui coulait dessus. Sonic, qui ne mangeait que des chilis-dog, se risqua à essayer le goût des crêpes. Il prit un morceau et le mangea. Il fit un énorme sourire et tout le monde lui sourit, ils décidèrent de faire la vaisselle et retourner dans la chambre de Karolane. Karolane prit le téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir la voir dans la journée. Elle fit un sourire quand elle entendit qu'elle pouvait aller la voir et qu'elle avait une surprise pour elle. Elle raccrocha et partie s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour aller chez la meilleure amie de Karo et tout le monde ce sentait anxieux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient avoir comme surprise et redoutait un peu. Ils furent surpris de voir une tente sur le terrain et une fille sortir de la tente. Karo partie à courir dans ses bras en marmonnant des excuses à tue tête. Elle lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle lui pardonnait. La fille leva la tête et fit un immense sourire à la troupe qu'elle voyait derrière sa meilleure amie, mais un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Seul Sonic l'avait vu et se demandait pourquoi elle était triste.

-Bonjour, je suis Jennifer. La meilleure amie de Karolane. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous présenter, je vous connais tous. Surtout Sonic je dois dire.

-Comment est-ce que tu me connaîtrais plus que personne? Je ne t'ai jamais vu et je dois dire que le jeu que j'ai vu hier représentait seulement une partie de ma personnalité.

Jennifer fit un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre

-J'ai connu quelqu'un qui te connaissait beaucoup et il m'a parlé de toi. Je ne te dirais pas c'est qui, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Elle eu l'air encore plus triste en disant ça. Elle les laissa ensemble quelques minutes le temps d'aller chercher une autre couverture pour leur permettre de s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle revint avec la couverture et des bouteilles d'eau pour qu'ils puissent boire s'il aurait tous soif. Elle l'étendit et retourna dans la tente sans dire un mot. Karolane était un peu en colère, mais comprenait pourquoi elle était comme ça. Ce n'était qu'hier qu'elle avait perdu un être qu'elle aimait intensément.

Shadow avait sentit Jennifer se déloger de ses bras quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle avait un téléphone. Il sentait un vide depuis qu'elle était partie. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, elle revenait déjà en ayant l'air affolée. Il commençait à se lever quand il l'a reçu dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Il ne connaissait pas la raison, mais il fit tout pour la calmer et ceci fonctionna après une bonne dizaine de minute. Il commença à lui demander ce qu'il y avait quand il entendit des voix au loin. Jennifer lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Il voulu la retenir, mais elle était un peu plus vite que lui et était déjà dehors entrain de parler avec le groupe d'ami. Shadow regardait par la petite fente qu'il y avait et remarqua que tout le groupe de Sonic était ici et Sonic lui-même. Il comprenait maintenant l'air triste qu'avait Jenn quand elle était rentrée dans la tente il y a environ quinze minutes. Elle pensait qu'il allait l'abandonné pour Sonic, mais après la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble il n'allait pas la laisser. Il s'allongea et resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant de s'habiller, car il était encore nu et qu'il commençait à frissonner. Il avait passé son boxer sur ses jambes quand il sentit Jennifer passer ses bras autour de sa taille et recommencer à pleurer. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras pour la laisser pleurer. Il lui dit qu'il n'allait jamais la laisser seul après la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble. La jeune fille le regarda, surprise et lui fit un énorme sourire avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

Tu ne voulais pas être avec Sonic toi, par hasard? Il me semblait que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. J'veux dire …

Jenn, je t'aime presque autant que lui, comment pourrais-je te laisser après la nuit magique que l'on vient de passer ensemble, hein? Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aurais fait ça, Jenn, tu me connais trop pour que tu puisses penser que je te ferais ça.

J'ai juste peur de ne plus pouvoir te voir et que tu m'oublies en fin de compte. Je ne pourrais pas vivre si je te perdais une autre fois. Si jamais tu disparaissais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer ma vie comme elle est maintenant. J'ai toujours vécu en me disant que tu allais revenir vers moi pour que je puisse te voir au moins une dernière fois. Je t'aime trop Shadow.

Shadow fut surpris de voir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais après la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble, il n'aurait pas dû en douter une seule seconde. Il leva le menton de Jennifer, vu qu'elle l'avait baissé après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, et lui donna un baiser à couper le souffle. Il l'allongea sur la couverture qui servait de matelas et l'embrassa le plus passionnément possible pour faire passer tout son amour dans celui-ci.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Sincèrement, je trouve que je suis une romantique dans l'âme. Il y a des passages que j'adore plus que les autres. Si vous avez des idées, n'ayez pas peur de me les donner en reviews

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencer, mais il ne saurait tarder.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic et Shadow

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je me suis rajouter dans l'histoire. Je n'avais pas de nom pour un personnage de plus et un nom de ville.

Résumé : Sonic part à la recherche de Shadow avec ses amis. Shadow se retrouve dans une ville du nom de Valleyfield, de l'autre côté du continent. Il devint un hérisson de forme humaine. Il retrouve une des ses amies Jennifer. Comment Jennifer a rencontré Shadow et Sonic comment réagira-t-il ?

Rated : M

_Pensée Jennifer_

Pensée Shadow

Kyo5967

* * *

Karolane commençait à être impatiente. Sa meilleure amie était rentrée dans la tente et en était pas encore ressortie. Elle se leva de la couverture dans la ferme intention de rentrer dans la tente pour découvrir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle entendit des pleurs et une personne qui était déjà entrain de la consoler. Elle reconnaissait cette voix pour l'avoir déjà entendu à quelque part. Elle ouvrit un peu la porte de la tente et vit seulement de la fourrure noir et des cheveux noir et rouge. Elle ferma la porte de la tente en faisant assez de bruit pou déranger les deux personnes dedans pour leur rappeler qu'il y avait des gens qui attendait dehors. Elle retourna s'asseoir et n'écouta pas les questions que Sonic ou Tails lui posaient. Elle n'eut qu'à patienter trois minutes que Jennifer revenait déjà avec une autre personne. Tout le monde se leva debout quand ils arrivèrent. Karolane lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie et se tourna vers Sonic pour voir sa réaction. Il avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et un petit filet de bave coulait sur le côté de sa bouche. Son regard descendit vers le bras qui retenait la taille de Jennifer et il se sentit blessé. Il allait se détourner quand il entendit une voix l'appelé :

- Sonic, ce que je t'ai dit quand j'ai passé à travers le portail est vrai, mais je ne peux pas me séparer de ma meilleure amie pour le moment. Je t'avoue que je ne le pourrais jamais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Sonic regarda la personne qui venait juste de lui parler et réalisa une chose qu'il ne savait pas. Shadow était déjà venu dans cette ville et la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras était la personne qui l'avait aidé quand il est arrivé ici. Il regarda Shadow dans les yeux et vit que l'amour qu'il avait pour lui n'était pas partie du tout. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Shadow aimait aussi Jennifer et qu'il n'allait jamais la laisser toute seule. Shadow se remit encore à parler, mais avec une voix mystérieuse :

- J'aimerais que Sonic et Jennifer viennent avec moi s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai à vous parler à tous les deux et en privé. Dit-il en regardant les autres.

Les deux nommés se dirigèrent dans la même direction que l'hérisson noir et se demandèrent ce que Shadow voulait leur dire. Habituellement, il n'aurait jamais demandé à ce que ça soit privé. Ils arrivèrent près de la maison et Shadow s'arrêta de marcher. Sonic et Jennifer le regardèrent avec incompréhension et attendirent que celui-ci se mette à parler. Shadow regarda derrière les deux autres pour être sûr qu'ils ne les suivaient pas et vit de la colère dans les yeux de la meilleure amie de Jennifer. Il lui fit un sourire ironique avant de sentir un coup de coude dans ses côtes parce que Jennifer avait vu ce qu'il était entrain de faire et qu'elle savait que Karolane était un peu en colère parce qu'elle l'a laissait à pars.

- Bon, ce que je vais vous dire est un peu difficile pour moi et il en sera de même pour vous deux. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne me sens pas complet sans vous avoir tous les deux avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais vous abandonner tous les deux. Sonic, si je retourne à Station Square, je ne pourrais pas me battre avec tous mes pouvoirs, j'en serais incapable et c'est valable pour toi aussi Jenn. Alors, ce que je peux vous proposer, c'est qu'on fasse un couple à trois et si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec cette idée, il va falloir que j'abandonne quelqu'un entre vous deux. C'est à vous de décider, moi je vous aime tous les deux.

Jennifer et Sonic n'en revenait pas. Shadow avait fait un discours de plus de trois minutes. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Même Jennifer ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant. Jennifer fit un énorme sourire à Shadow pour lui signifier son accord avec ce que Shadow leur a dit et elle se jeta dans ses bras quand elle sût qu'il n'avait pas changé d'idée. Elle était tellement heureuse. Sonic était un peu plus septique, mais il ne pouvait pas décliner l'offre que Shadow leur faisait. De toute façon, il commençait à s'attacher à la petite Jennifer même s'il ne l'a connaissait que depuis environ une heure, il ne pouvait refuser et avec l'air qu'elle avait tantôt quand Shadow a dit que ses sentiments pour Sonic n'avait pas changé, renforçait sa décision à accepter. Sonic leva le pouce en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait. Pauvre Amy, elle ne pourrait plus lui courir après. Shadow fit alors quelque chose que Sonic croyait qu'il ne ferait jamais, il fit un sourire éblouissant.

- Shadow ?

Shadow se retourna vers Jennifer qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras et vit la question qu'elle se posait dans les yeux. Même pas besoin de poser la question à voix haute, Shadow pouvait lire en elle comme si il partageait leurs pensées. Sonic l'a regarda aussi et se demanda se qu'elle voulait lui demander quand Shadow répondit à la question.

- Oui, il va falloir le dire à tes parents et il va falloir commencer à prévoir nos affaires d'école parce que c'est sûr, je te suis. Je suis certain aussi que Sonic va suivre et que tous les autres vont vouloir rester ici parce qu'il ne laisserait pas Sonic tout seul ici. Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Sonic avait compris maintenant ce que Jennifer avait posé comme question à Shadow et se mit d'accord avec Shadow pour commencer l'école et avertir les parents de la petite pour eux. Ils décidèrent d'aller avertir les autres membres du groupe et se précipitèrent vers eux en courant pour Sonic et en patinant pour Shadow, et ce même s'il avait Jennifer sur le dos et qu'il patinait dans l'herbe. Jennifer descendit de sur le dos de Shadow pour s'approcher de sa meilleure amie et de la prendre dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers les autres pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle.

- Ce que je vais dire va être un choc pour vous tous. Shadow et Sonic ne veulent pas repartir à Station Square.

Il y eu des cris et des engueulades, mais les personnes qui s'étaient mis d'accord leur expliquèrent pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas repartir. Tout le monde fût choqué par cette révélation, surtout Amy, et approuvèrent l'idée de Shadow. Ils allaient tous rester à Valleyfield même si leur ville allait leur manquer. Pour être sûr de leur décision, Sonic fouilla dans ses poches de pantalons et sentit des petits cailloux. En les sortants, il remarqua que c'était les Chaos Emerald qu'il utilisait pour se battre. Il regarda vers Knuckles pour lui demander de fouiller dans ses poches. Il en ressortit une Émeraude un peu plus grosse que les siennes. Tout le monde était estomaqué, il pourrait utiliser leur pouvoir même dans ce monde. Shadow n'était pas du tout étonné, il avait déjà utilisé la sienne auparavant et ça fonctionnait très bien.

Ils passèrent un reste d'après midi plus calme que la matinée et ça convenait à tout le monde. Karolane était contente de parler avec sa meilleure amie et tous les autres, même si elle était encore estomaquée par la nouvelle relation de Jennifer. Elle ne pouvait qu'être contente pour elle, même si elle était aussi un peu jalouse parce qu'elle avait les deux meilleurs garçons de la bande.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure d'aller souper, Jennifer et Shadow se levèrent en même temps pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Ils demandèrent seulement à Sonic de rester avec eux et le susnommé comprit pourquoi ils voulaient qu'il reste avec eux. Ils se dirent au revoir et Jennifer se prépara mentalement pour la confrontation qu'il y aurait dans la cuisine.

En rentrant dans la maison, Jennifer alla dans la cuisine accompagnée des deux hérissons. Elle se demandait vraiment comme elle allait en parler avec ses parents. Un couple à trois n'était pas très commun et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette pour ça. En arrivant dans celle-ci, ses parents se retournèrent en la voyant entrer avec crainte dans la cuisine. Si elle agissait comme ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de leur parler de ce qui la tracassait.

- Maman, Papa, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Ça me concerne en particulier et ça concerne Shadow et une personne qui est arrivé seulement ce matin.

Ils la regardèrent avec un brin de curiosité dans leurs yeux et Jennifer regarda les prunelles de son père en particulier. Elle en avait plus parlé avec son père de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shadow, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensé de sa relation avec les deux hérissons les plus populaires dans le monde.

- Vous savez que j'aime Shadow depuis qu'il est arrivé dans notre monde pour la première fois? Ils hochèrent la tête. Eh bien, maintenant, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Mon cœur est entrain de partager cet amour avec une autre personne en même temps de garder tout mon amour pour Shadow. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais je vais vous présenter l'autre personne qui me tient très à cœur.

Elle regarda dans la direction du couloir pour laisser venir les deux garçons et quand elle vit Sonic, elle ne put que baisser les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage rouge. Les parents de Jennifer ne pouvaient que trouver la situation un peu compliquer, mais ils écoutèrent Shadow raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour vrai avant de revenir dans ce monde et ses sentiments pour les deux personnes qui lui étaient plus que cher à son cœur. Shadow laissa toutes ses émotions sortir en même temps de faire son récit, chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Ses parents ne dirent rien, mais leur visage montrait une certain appréhension en plus d'une certaine compréhension pour les sentiments des trois personnes qu'il y avait juste en avant d'eux. En plus de voir leur fille aussi proche des deux garçons, ils pouvaient voir dans leurs yeux tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle. Ils ne purent que leur dire que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'il respectait son choix. Jennifer, toute heureuse, les enlaça jusqu'à les étouffer.

Jennifer, Shadow, Sonic et les autres se virent souvent pendant les vacances scolaires avant de reprendre les cours moins de deux mois plus tard. Jennifer allait à l'école avec Shadow, Sonic et Karolane, tandis que les autres allaient soit au lycée soit à l'école primaire pour les plus jeunes.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de bouclé. Je sais, il y a beaucoup de détails et presque pas de dialogue, mais tout ça va s'arranger dans les chapitres suivants tout comme la relation entre les trois tourtereaux.

Merci encore de lire ma fanfic, j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées arrivent.

Kyo5967


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic et Shadow

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je me suis rajouter dans l'histoire. Je n'avais pas de nom pour un personnage de plus et un nom de ville.

Résumé : Sonic part à la recherche de Shadow avec ses amis. Shadow se retrouve dans une ville du nom de Valleyfield, de l'autre côté du continent. Il devint un hérisson de forme humaine. Il retrouve une des ses amies Jennifer. Comment Jennifer a rencontré Shadow et Sonic comment réagira-t-il ?

Rated : M

_Pensée Jennifer_

Pensée Shadow

_Pensée Sonic_

Kyo5967

La première journée d'école des trois amoureux commençait dans une petite heure et Jennifer était très stressée d'arriver avec eux. Elle ne savait pas ce que ses amies allaient dire de cette situation et ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre seulement parce qu'elle était en couple avec deux autres garçons, même si ce n'est pas très courant un couple à trois. Elle savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de discussion sur eux, mais elle ne les laisserait pas pour autant, elle les aimait beaucoup trop ses deux hérissons. Avec toutes ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que l'heure d'aller prendre l'autobus pour se rendre à l'école était arrivé. Shadow était déjà prêt, Sonic aussi, il ne restait plus qu'elle à finir de se préparer et l'autobus arrivait dans seulement deux minutes. Une chance qu'elle n'avait que ses souliers à mettre et à prendre son sac à dos pour être prête. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison et allèrent sur le coin de la rue attendre l'autobus. Ils n'attendirent même pas une minute que l'autobus était déjà devant eux.

Dans l'autobus, ils voulurent s'asseoir tous les trois ensembles, mais c'était juste deux par banc. Shadow s'assit avec Jennifer dans un banc et Sonic juste devant eux avec une autre personne. Jennifer regardait autour d'elle pour vois des yeux haineux et des yeux envieux. Elle n'était pas encore tout à faite prête à faire face à la situation et elle se cacha dans les bras de Shadow qui l'entoura de ses bras et jeta des regards noirs autour de lui pour les dissuader de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait sa Chaos Emerald dans ses poches de son jeans et il savait que Sonic avait les siennes aussi. Si quelqu'un par hasard s'en prendrait à Jennifer, il ne ferait pas de quartier. Surtout avec leur lien télépathique qu'il avait développé parfaitement pendant les vacances en plus des inscriptions à l'école pour lui et Sonic.

- _Shadow, Sonic, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas de conneries du genre utiliser vos Chaos Emerald contre ceux qui vont me persécuter à l'école. Ça dure depuis des années, alors je peux m'y faire encore pour ma dernière année dans cette école._

- Jenn, tu ne peux pas me demander ça! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal juste à cause de ton apparence ou par jalousie parce que tu as les deux plus beaux mecs de l'école.

Jennifer sourit en entendant les pensées de Shadow et regarda vers Sonic pour voir s'il pensait la même chose que Shadow. En le regardant, elle vit quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond dans ses yeux et elle savait que les deux garçons n'en feraient qu'à leur tête s'il se passait quelque chose qui l'a concernait. De toute façon, aujourd'hui c'était juste la rentrée et il n'y avait rien de surprenant qui se passait habituellement en cette journée. Le trajet se fit en silence. Jennifer écoutait de la musique sur son MP3 et les deux garçons se parlaient par télépathie.

- Sonic, il faut faire la promesse de faire attention à Jenn cette année. Si elle n'a pas le sourire une bonne partie de l'année, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ou qu'elle est tracassé par quelque chose.

- _Shadow, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne parlera pas si on lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Elle ne veut pas nous inquiéter avec ça même si elle ne se rend pas encore compte qu'on l'a surveille constamment. On va la surveiller comme cet été et on verra ce qu'il ne va pas. Elle n'en parlera pas à Karo non plus, vu son caractère de cochon. En tous cas, on arrête de parler, on arrive._

En effet, l'autobus était dans le stationnement derrière l'école et il devait tous débarquer pour rentrer. Jennifer avait éteint son MP3 pour pouvoir parler avec les deux garçons en attendant d'avoir leur casier, leur horaire et leur manuel d'école. Il y avait déjà du monde dans l'école et déjà une file s'était formée pour ceux qui attendaient d'aller chercher leur affaire en passant par l'auditorium. Il y avait une table de libre dans la salle d'accueil et ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers celle-ci avant qu'elle soit déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux garçons étaient l'attraction principale dans la salle et ça tapait sur les nerfs de Jennifer qui en avait plus qu'assez des regards sur ses hommes. Elle savait qu'il était séduisant, mais ils étaient à elle et personne d'autre. Les deux garçons la regardèrent, stupéfait, quand ils entendirent ce qu'elle venait de penser. Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle était en colère, elle ne contrôlait pas ses pensées et les deux autres garçons les entendaient très bien. Shadow et Sonic l'entourèrent de leur bras et murmurèrent des paroles douces à l'oreille qui la fit rougir de gène et elle eut un peu trop chaud d'un coup, mais elle resta dans leur bras jusqu'à ce que sa colère s'apaise naturellement. Ça prit près de deux heures pour qu'elle se calme assez pour affronter sa journée et les garçons se dirent que si elle avait agit comme ça c'est qu'elle les aimait beaucoup et qu'elle ne voulait pas les perdre tous les deux.

Jennifer se leva et essaya de trouver ses amies avec lesquelles elle avait passé une année potable. Elle les trouva dans la file pour aller dans l'auditorium, ils étaient presque au début de la file et elle alla les rejoindre avec Sonic et Shadow sur les talons. Elle ne demanda même pas l'avis des autres derrière ses amies et entra dans la file avec les garçons. Elle les entendait protester, mais elle n'en avait cure. Le reste de la journée se passa comme les autres années avant et même beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait les hommes qu'elle aimait le plus avec elle.

Le soir en arrivant à la maison, les parents de Jennifer lui demandèrent comment avait été sa journée et si elle avait eu des ennuis à montrer l'école aux garçons. Elle leur répondit que non elle n'avait pas eu de misère parce que ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était là et qu'elle connaissait l'école par cœur. Pas de problème avec les garçons pour la suivre, car il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils s'installèrent pour souper et firent leur propre occupation après celui-ci. Sonic et Shadow décidèrent d'amener Jennifer dans leur appartement que la ville leur louait parce qu'il était des invités exceptionnels. Ils devaient mettre les choses aux claires avec Jennifer et vite.

Jennifer repensait à sa journée et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu une très belle réaction. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Depuis qu'elle avait ses deux amours avec elle, elle n'était plus la même personne. Elle passait moins de temps avec ses autres amis et ça l'a dérangeait un peu. Elle se doutait que Sonic et Shadow voulait lui parler de son comportement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire parce qu'elle-même ne le savait pas.

- Jenn, nous voulons savoir ce qu'il y a eu avec toi aujourd'hui. Nous voulons savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour que tu agisses comme ça aujourd'hui.

Sonic et Shadow la regardèrent en attendant une réponse. Sonic avait été cherché de l'eau dans le frigo et les avait mis le tout sur la table dans le salon, endroit où Jennifer était allongé sur le sofa. Ils voulaient la mettre à l'aise avant qu'ils ne posent d'autre question qui pourrait devenir embarrassante.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive vous donner une réponse à cette question là. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça aujourd'hui!

- Moi et Shadow on a une théorie, mais on aimerait avoir ta version des choses. Ce n'est pas une accusation, mais nous voulons seulement comprendre ton résonnement. Dit Sonic avec un sourire encourageant.

Jennifer les avait écoutés, mais elle ne trouvait rien à leur dire. Elle devrait vraiment bien réfléchir si elle voulait leur donner une explication potable. Elle ne put qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance à leur question.

- Vous n'avez pas vu les regards qui se dirigeaient vers vous quand on était à l'école tout à l'heure. Moi oui et je ne les ai pas pris surtout quand il y en avait des haineux dirigés vers moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter et ça me mets de mauvaise humeur. J'ai juste le goût de leur arracher la tête ou des plaquer dans un mur. Cria Jennifer avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Sonic et Shadow restèrent consterné à cet aveu. Il ne pensait pas que Jennifer allait leur donner une réponse aussi complète. En voyant les pleures, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et la réconfortèrent du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après l'avoir réconforté, Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Shadow pendant que Sonic prenait le téléphone et appelait les parents de Jenn pour les avertir qu'elle allait dormir dans l'appartement des garçons.

Voilà, un peu plus de dialogue, mais pas assez à mon goût. Je dois trouver des idées, ce qui est assez difficile, mais elles viennent avec le temps.

Je vais commencer le chapitre 6 juste après avoir posté celui-là.

Passez une belle journée avec les fanfictions !

Kyo5967


End file.
